Mother Knows Best
by Marauder-In-Disguise
Summary: Gretchen Janeway is curious to know what the crew got up to in the Delta Quadrant and there is only one person in the whole universe that can show her...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N It's not obligatory for you to have read another of my stories, 'Lead On, Spirit' in order to understand this one but it might help**** as there are references to that plot here. If you don't have time for it all, then just chapter three should help you out. **

**I own nothing Star Trek related – if I did Q would be a regular (!) and I even don't own the original idea this time as this grew out of a suggestion made ages ago by sophiedoodle! **

I woke early on the day of Kathryn's wedding. It wasn't even six o'clock but I was too excited to lie in bed. I decided that I could do something more useful with myself, so I pulled on a robe and headed quietly downstairs. I took the opportunity, on the way down, to listen to the people sleeping behind the bedroom doors. It had been a long time since my house felt so...peaceful. It had been a long time since it was so full. We always used to have a large family Christmas but whilst Kathryn was missing it just didn't feel right. Phoebe and I were holding ourselves together first for baby Kim and then for little Richie two years later. When Kim was born only six months after Voyager was reported missing, Phoebe agonized over naming the baby after her sister. In the end, she decided against it, telling me that if either of us was to have any hope that she might come back some day, she couldn't name the baby as some kind of memorial.

And now, just over a year after their miraculous return to Earth, Kathryn was getting married! For a long time I had lived with the idea that space travel had claimed the life of my daughter, just like my dear Edward all those years before. When Kathryn had come home, I knew something was wrong. I'm just glad that she and Chakotay managed to sort themselves out because I don't know how I would even have started to help cure a broken heart. It was all down to Q of course. None of us know why he really decided to interfere with their relationship but I know that we are all grateful. Chakotay told me afterwards what Q had shown him. As I listened to his story, it occurred to me that there was so much I didn't know about their voyage and would never know. Seven years is a long time.

What I knew that morning, though, was that my house was full of the people who had helped my Kathryn survive and I loved them for it. Chakotay, his groomsmen and his little niece were staying with his sister and would transport to Indiana a few hours before the wedding but I had Kathryn's party staying with me; Tuvok and T'Pel, B'Elanna and Miral, Naomi with her mother, Phoebe, her husband Shane, Kim and Richie. The house was overflowing and I loved every second of it.

Downstairs, I was so restless that I decided to take a cup of coffee outside and watch the sunrise. A while later, a small sound by the back door caught my attention. It was Tuvok.

"Good morning," he nodded respectfully.

"Good morning, dear," I replied, "Would you like some privacy?"

He shook his head, "I came to meditate but I do not want to disturb you."

"You go ahead, dear," I groaned as I stood up, startling the old joints, "I was going inside anyway."

"Thank you."

From the kitchen window, I watched him settle under a tree, slightly away from the things that had been set up for the reception later on that day. Glancing at the time, I realised that it was time to start getting breakfast ready. I listened carefully to the sounds of people waking up. Kim and Richie were shushing each other, obviously up before their parents. Little Naomi was just audible, a high excited voice being calmed down by the steady voice of her mother. And there was something else. A man, but it wasn't Shane. Kathryn was talking to him. For a second I was confused, but then I remembered the last time Q had come to visit and I smiled, hoping that I would be able to see him. He and Kathryn talked for a long time – I almost had breakfast ready by the time they were done – but it was worth the wait. Even with my back to the room, I knew when he had appeared.

"Hello Q," I said, not turning around, "It's good to see you."

He suddenly appeared right next to me and I could tell he was annoyed that I hadn't been surprised.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I could hear a man talking upstairs," I smiled, handing him a teapot. He raised his eyebrows quizzically until I indicated that he take it to the table. To my surprise, he obliged.

"Tuvok is outside," I continued, "And if I know my son in law, he won't be up before breakfast is actually on the table. So it had to be you."

"Am I that predictable?" Q pretended to collapse into a chair, "I need some new material."

"Not predictable, Q. Just reliable."

"Did you say that Tuvok is in the garden?" he leapt up and looked out of the window, "I should go and-"

"Leave him alone, Q. He's meditating."

With a wrinkled nose and a mock salute, he sat back down.

"Did Kathryn send you down here?"

"Yes. For some reason, she didn't like it when I told her that she could still marry me if she wanted. Can you believe that?"

I didn't answer. Q sighed and, when I ignored him, he sighed again but louder. I ignored him again. He sighed for a third time; well, groaned loudly rather than just sighed. I turned to him.

"Is there a problem, Q?"

"I'm just so bored. Kathryn and Chakotay don't want to play anymore, you won't let me annoy the Vulcan, and even that boy of mine is behaving himself. Even omnipotent life forms need something to do, you know."

An idea began to form in my head but I left it for a while and played along with Q's game.

"Can't you go and help someone else realise their life is just passing them by like you did with Kathryn and Chakotay?"

"I don't like anyone else. I only helped Kathryn because I owed her something and she isn't like all you other small minded apes. No offence of course, but it is true."

"None taken. How can you be bored, Q? You have the whole of time and space at your disposal. Make yourself useful somewhere. There must be some races of alien that you like."

"I like humans," he corrected me, "But only on the whole. Most of them are like Chakotay and Tommy when you get to know them personally."

"Do you like me, Q?"

He eyed me carefully and I could understand why. As a rule, he was used to being the one that threw out random comments and questions and expected everyone else to make something out of them. He wasn't used to being quizzed.

"You're Kathryn's mother," he answered, more cautious than I had ever seen him or heard him to be, "And so I owe you a friend. I suppose you are – bearable."

"Thank you. I take that as a compliment."

"Why did you ask?" he narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "People don't usually ask me questions, especially expecting an answer."

"Oh no real reason," I answered sweetly, bringing some plates to the table, "I just wondered if I could ask you a favour."

"A favour? Me? Do you know what you're doing?"

"Of course. You're the only one that can help me as well."

"What is it?"

"I missed so much of Kathryn's life," I sat opposite him and smiled, "I want to see what they got up to out there. I want to see a normal day on Voyager. Nothing special, because I've heard all about those things already. I want to see an ordinary day. Can you help me?"

The wicked smile that was my clearest memory of Q's first visit sprang to attention on his face.

"Do you know, Gretchen Janeway? I think I'm starting to realise why I like Kathryn so much."

And, before I could even think to tell Tuvok where I was going, I was stood in the middle of a large room filled with boxes. I assumed I was on Voyager. Turning to Q, I couldn't keep the smile from my face.

"Thank you so much, Q. Where are we?"

"This is cargo bay 2," he said from the box on which he was lazing, watching me, "They keep the pet Borg and the pup down here with all the other stuff that they don't have room for anywhere else. It gets more interesting, believe me. Shall we proceed?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are we going Q?"

"You want an ordinary, boring day? That starts in Kathryn's quarters. I must say there are more interesting places on this ship. I always enjoy annoying the Vulcan."

Q wrinkled his nose at the thought, "Vulcans really are the most ridiculous race, you know. They pretend to be so righteous and logical but they are really just destroying themselves. Tuvok always looks down on me but he has no idea that I can see what's in his head. He is so-"

"That's enough, Q" I scolded, "I won't have anything said against Tuvok. He looked after Kathryn for a long time. Don't be cruel."

To my surprise, Q seemed to obey. He muttered under his breath but didn't retort. For a while we walked in silence, with me trying to take in as much detail as I could. We didn't meet many people and those we did looked bleary eyed.

"They all look so tired, Q," I murmured as a young engineer hurried past, his hands full of tools and his eyes barely open, "Do they always look like this?"

"Pretty much," Q nodded, "Humans are delicate creatures and this mob had a lot to do. If you think the underlings look bad, wait until you see the top dogs."

What time is it Q?"

"Six am. Two hours to go before Alpha shift. Here we are."

He snapped his fingers and we appeared in Kathryn's quarters. I tutted as my eyes fell on my daughter fast asleep on her desk, her head resting on her arms, a pile of PADDs next to her and a drained coffee cup knocked to the floor.

"Typical Kathryn," I sighed, stroking her hair, "I used to find her like this when she was at school. I used to give her such a telling off. Looks like some things never change.

Q lounged on the small sofa, watching but saying nothing. He had an odd look on his normally jovial face. If I hadn't known better, I would have said I was reminded of when the girls were young and they would hang onto my every word. At that moment, the computer came to life and sounded the alarm. Kathryn woke with a start, saw the cup on the floor and cursed quietly. She groaned and stumbled into the bathroom. Q laughed and clicked his fingers. Suddenly we were stood in a room full of tables. A small alien bustled around a kitchen singing in a strange language. He wore brighter clothes than the other people she had seen and a colourful hat perched on his head.

"Mr. Neelix, I presume," I smiled, watching the alien with affection. I'd heard so many stories about him. To my amusement, Q didn't seem to hold the same affection for the bouncy Talaxian.

"This is the kitchen rat," he nodded, "Horrifying, isn't it? I wouldn't eat anything he gave me."

"You don't eat anything anyway," I scolded, "And I told you to be nice – if you want to take me home then do. Don't make life difficult.

Q was intrigued enough to play along with my game for a while longer and he nodded his head towards the door, which slid open a second later. Tom Paris bounded in, far too energetic and bright eyed for that early in the morning. He spotted young Harry at a table and skipped over, slapping him on the back.

"Morning, Harry."

The younger man choked on his mouthful of juice and turned, spluttering, to his friend.

"Tom, go away. It's seven am. Bother someone else until I wake up."

With a laugh that filled the room, Tom looked around for someone who was as cheery as himself. Neelix fitted the bill, I thought, and it appeared that he agreed with me.

"Morning Neelix. I'll have whatever you're serving up."

"Good morning, Tom. You're early today."

"B'Elanna kicked me out. She said I was too happy."

"You're not much different to normal."

"If there's one thing I've learned being married to a half Klingon," Tom muttered conspiringly, taking a tray, "It's that they never need an excuse for anything. I know my place."

And he wandered off to sit opposite a groaning Harry.

"You know Q," I smiled, "I don't see why you don't like Tom. You're very much alike."

"Ha! The day that's true will be the day I need to retire."

"Well, whatever you say. I can see a likeness though."

"I sincerely hope not."

***

I stood on the bridge next to Tuvok and watched Kathryn. A whole day had passed on Voyager although to me it only felt like minutes. Q had stuck to his word and shown me an ordinary day, although he did try and slip in a Hirogen attack. It was only because I knew of them that I managed to head him off. When I had told him off, I really thought that he would take me home but, to his credit, he bit his lip and kept his word. I'd sat in on what Harry later described as 'the most boring senior staff meeting in six and a half years,' watched B'Elanna carry out routine checks on the warp core, seen Seven teaching Icheb some of the finer points of star mapping and just sat and watched Kathryn in her office for a while. Q made it clear that he was bored but I loved every minute of it. This crew were like children when they came back to the Alpha Quadrant, in that all they could remember to talk about was the exciting things that had happened to them. They forgot that their parents sat at home and just wondered whether they were eating properly and getting enough sleep. That was enough for me.

Kathryn and Chakotay were talking quietly, him leaning towards her from his chair and her tilting her head to one side to hear him properly. I could see from this vantage point the look on my soon to be son-in-law's face. Adoration. Pure adoration. The smile on Kathryn's face betrayed the same feeling. The quiet laughs and comments seemed to never end. They didn't seem to notice the interest they were generating from the rest of the crew; Harry glanced up at them occasionally, a strange smile on his face. Tom didn't turn around but I could just tell from the way he was sat that he was straining to hear every word. Even Tuvok watched them carefully. I finally understood what he had meant when Tom told me that the crew knew they would end up together before they themselves did.

Q leapt up from his perch on the stairs.

"When I told you I was bored I wasn't planning on replacing the boredom with something more boring. Have you seen enough of this thrilling entertainment or would you like to see the Doctor perform a routine maintenance of the pet Borg's implants?"

"No thank you."

"Then please can we go?" Q moaned, his fingers poised, "Unless of course you would like to see an infamous Captain-Commander dinner. They were quite a regular thing and a wonderful source of gossip. I even started some rumours myself."

I turned to my daughter one more time. It was tempting but there were some things I knew that I would have to imagine for myself. That was private.

"We can go, Q. I've seen enough."

"Thank goodness. I went to a dinner once. It was deadly dull. Chakotay is incredibly boring. "

And I was back in my kitchen, watching Tuvok meditate under the tree. Three children leapt down the stairs, with Kim carrying little Miral, and set themselves down at the table. I became so caught up in the whirlwind that was feeding that many people that I almost forgot what Q had shown me. I didn't tell anyone what had happened. It was my little treat and I wanted it all to myself.

Much later that evening, I let my mind wander as I watched Kathryn dance with Chakotay. The look of adoration on his behalf hadn't gone away and neither had the smile on her face. I laughed to see that even the spying was still going on – Harry and Tom were watching through half closed eyes and Tuvok's eyes wandered as well. I thought that, just for a second, I saw Q standing by the pond with his arms folded but when I blinked he was gone. It occurred to me then that we hadn't just gone to see them for my benefit. Q missed them, I think, or at least missed the idea of them. That's why he came to Earth in the first place and that's why he tolerated my demands. I didn't think it possible for Q to be reminiscent but it would appear that there is at least one person in the universe who would rather have Voyager floating around for a long time yet, ready to be played with. Q may think that he has all the answers but I think he misses them as much now as we all did when they were out there.


End file.
